Anti-Dramione
by dracobasher
Summary: Collection of oneshots of Draco bashing. Never attempted by anyone Before, give it a shot. Cliche Dramione plots disected. Dramione lovers stay away
1. Chapter 1

AN – characters don't belong to me, if you have to thank someone, go thank JK who wrote the original.

Summary – There are some cliché Dramione plots which get repeated every three seconds. And in those Harry and Ron are bashed. But there are not many Draco bashing fic's so I am starting that trend. Maybe I will be able to inspire some good writers to write draco bashing fic as well. So let the Anti-dramione fests begin.

Chapter 1

The one where Draco is a Veela

"Ronald Weasely what are you doing."

Hermione's voice was heard throughout the burrow where we were gathered for weekly family dinner.

Reason for her shouting was on the ground in front of me with a bloody nose was Draco Malfoy.

Yes you heard me right. We had ferret with us for dinner.

Now you would ask me why was he there? And why in the world did Ron hit him. Well here's a newsflash for you- he was Hermione's boyfriend.

Yes. The 'Pureblood prince' was dating the 'Mudblood', Seems like a 'Romeo and Juliet' doesn't it. The two opposites who hate each other fall in love; they complete each other all that crap.

We all were quite surprised when Hermione returned from Hogwarts with him and said that they were dating. As Ron and I had decided against going for NEWT's there was practically no one to watch over her.

Yeah, there was Ginny, Nevil and Luna but I guess they all decided not to tell us about what was happening in Hogwarts. After all it was her choice what she did with her life.

Ron was furious, and if I saw through him correctly heartbroken. He started screaming at her and even punched Malfoy once. But Hermione stopped him from further hitting her boyfriend.

"I love him okay. I want you to accept him with me. Just give him a chance, he is really changed." She said.

I stared at her and then rest of the family. Mrs. Weasely was looking very sad she always considered Hermione her daughter and seeing her with a person whose father was partially responsible for Fred's death was hurting the Weasely Matriarch.

Ginny was silent, not against it but not supporting either. She just looked resigned to the situation like she had this argument with Hermione before.

"At least let us check for potions or spells on you. You have to admit that this is a little farfetched for us Hermione" I asked trying to sound a little calm.

"She's clear Harry, I already checked."Ginny answered validating my assumption that she already had this argument with Hermione.

I didn't know what to say on one hand my mind was screaming bloody murder and other side I just wanted to dispose of the ferret silently without anyone doubting me. Come on, like anyone is going to miss the little shit.

Maybe I can use kreacher and Buckbeak to complete the job, now there's a pleasant thought. Everyone always told me to look at the bright side of the things and this gives me perfectly fine reason to relieve Mother Nature of some dirt.

I came down from my happy heaven to look at Hermione to try and figure out what was going on and was alarmed to see her blank face.

Amongst all of us Hermione was the worst actor; she was never the one to hide what was on her mind and after all these years I and Ron were more attuned to know what she was feeling. So it was a bit unnerving to see her brown eyes devoid of any emotion. Ginny said she was clear of any potions or spells that only could mean one thing.

Hermione Granger was using her new found occlumency to hide something from everyone. But not from me and Ron because she knew that we would figure it out. We just had to wait for the night to find out.

"Now dear I am happy for you both, come on we all are hungry. Aren't we Ronald?" Mrs. Weasely said trying to diffuse the tension. She was looking pointedly at Ron.

Assuming that we were at the dead end we decide to let it go for the time being and went to the dinner table

I was waiting at the small hill near the shell cottage, where Dobby was buried. After the war it was the safe heaven which only I, Ron and Hermione knew. We met up whenever we felt like being alone with each other.

Hermione had signaled after the dinner that she will explain.

'Crack'

And I saw Ron coming towards with a frown on his face.

"She isn't here yet?" he asked after looking around. I shook my head in negative.

"What is she thinking going out with the ferret?" He couldn't help himself.

"Calm down Ron, we have known Hermione for seven years I am sure she has perfectly good explanation." I said trying to fight my own curiosity and outburst.

"Oh I have." We heard Hermione walking towards us elegantly. I still envied her ability to apparate silently. I may have been the one with Elder wand but she certainly was more attuned to her magic.

"Well…? I am still waiting." Ron said in loud whisper, while she was busy conjuring flowers for Dobby's grave and praying.

She smiled a little at his impatience and transfigured some large boulders into chairs for us to sit on. Ron sat directly opposite to her and I was on the chair on her left which gave me complete view of both of them. It gave me a third person's perspective as my friends tend to put forth extreme opposite points of view and made it easier to give a neutral view on the problems. Years of their bickering and that were the best I could come up with.

When we were seated she dropped another bombshell on us

"I am getting married to Malfoy."

"What…? Why would..? Is he threatening you with something Hermione? I swear to Merlin I'll kill the ferret and no one will even find his body." Ron started rambling. "Not completely at one time at least." He added as an afterthought as he turned to leave so he can act on his plan. I got up with full intention of following him to help.

"I plan to do the same Ron but my plan will have a more long term effect." Hermione said with such a cold tone which sent shivers up my spine. And first time since the dinner she removed her mask of happiness replaced with cold outrage. Some would say that Bellatrix had the same mad glint in her eyes when she went to torture someone.

Oh how I pitied Malfoy. Not.

"Why don't you walk us through the situation Hermione?" I said dragging Ron back to our seats.

"Well it seems that Malfoy has come into his veela inheritance" Hermione said conversationally while crossing her legs and supporting her chin with palm of her right hand which rested on the armrest of the chair. We could see how tense she was. We gave her full attention.

"Somehow a vela gene is passed through generations but is taking full effect In Malfoy's case and his magic recognizes me as his mate." She held out her hand when we started to protest "I Researched and turns out Malfoy line is not as pure as they claimed to be. But I have my doubt that Veela genes from centuries would be any dominant in Malfoy"

"So what's the problem" I asked looking in her eyes.

"Malfoy know's that it does not matter if they are pureblood or not, now as Voldemort is gone. So my guess is they either knew this from the start but kept the information hidden so to reap the benefits of Voldemort's power or Lucius bribed someone in Ministry to create the fake records. Either way we cannot prove that Draco is not a Veela unless we have access to the records."

"So, Lucius created fake records of Draco being a veela. The only way to know who his mate is that we have to take ferret's word as truth. Draco said it was you, so they can join Malfoy name with war heroine, which puts them in an influential position. If a veela does not get their mate they die or lose their magic, and if you refuse to do this you will be held on charges of voluntarily killing an innocent creature." Ron stopped breathe and saw us looking with our mouths open. "What isn't it an obvious plan" he snapped.

"Yes of course you are right Ron. But I think it goes beyond that, since Malfoy is an ancient noble family and Draco is the last heir, Hermione may as well held for eliminating a noble line. It can give the impression to people that we don't care about them and whole wizarding world would turn against us, again." Now both Ron and Hermione were looking at me and I began scratching the back of my neck sheepishly.

"I am so proud of you guys. Looking at the situation objectively, my boys have grown up." Hermione said wiping a fake tear from her eyes, before all three of us burst out laughing. Yeah like Ron and I would do something like that. It was times like this that reminded me that nothing has the power to break us. We were golden trio through and through.

"So what's the plan Hermione?" I asked after we calmed down.

"I will say yes to the marriage. Magical wedding would be binding for life, and since I know I won't be married with the little shit too long I am going to ask for a muggle wedding giving the reason of my heritage, which will be convenient for them as well since they would not want their line to be tainted with a mudblood."

"But lucius will want a magical contract, and knowing his background in the politics I have to do some serious thinking to find the loopholes" she said thinking.

"I don't know Hermione. That man failed Voldemort twice and still was able to keep himself and his family alive. The guy is a pure slytherine unlike his son." I said putting in my two cents.

"I know that's why I have asked Luna to Go over the contract and modify that to my needs without arousing any doubts." Hermione said smiling. Our reactions to that were different of course.

"Why didn't Luna tell me about it?" Ron said frowning, upset that his girlfriend knew about this and did not tell him anything.

"Why Luna?" I asked knowing the history between those two. I knew they were on friendly terms now but this was serious matter.

"Luna is a pureblood Harry. She knows their customs. And as much as I like to feel that I am smart, in this case I am not. Since we have never betrayed or fooled anyone, subconsciously I would expect the same from everyone and that will be hindrance when finding loopholes. Luna on the other hand is very perspective and keeps an open mind about things. She was best for this and I am helping her do this of course. And stop pouting like a five year old Ron, I asked Luna not to tell you. It's not like I am shagging your girlfriend behind your back." She was blushing as she said this.

I looked at Ron and saw him Red in face as well. Well I can see his problem; it's not easy when your girlfriend spends secret time with the person she lost her virginity to. Yes Hermione and Luna had found comfort in each other's arms in shell cottage after Malfoy manor incident. Even if Luna wasn't gay she held Hermione very dear to her heart.

"Okay now that it is cleared up what do you want us to do?" I asked trying to diffuse the tension."

"Nothing, just wait and watch." She said her face showing an evil smile.

Hermione's POV

Everything has gone as planned, whose plan that was the question both I and Malfoy were asking. I wasn't naïve enough to think that there won't be uncertainties in my plan. But it need not be foolproof; I just had to make them believe that I have won. And with how much stupid and vain Draco Malfoy was my chances were good.

We changed the contract so many times that it irritated the elder Malfoy to no end. Every time I suggested some modification he was looking more and more murderous. But our main modifications were very subtle, only moving words and letters here and there. And in his angry state he was noticing these things less and less.

While final proofreading we slipped them a hint of muggle drugs which could not be traced by any wizarding means. In the end contract was signed by both me and Draco to make it binding and I was a happy camper.

We are married for just a few hours now. Harry gave me away and I felt much protected in when he linked his arm with mine while walking down the aisle. He really was a great friend. There was Ginny, Luna with Ron, and both weasely elders. Rest of them didn't feel like coming.

Now I am seating on our wedding bed waiting for my 'Husband' to come so I can introduce him to his new shitty miserable life.

"Granger, or should I say Mrs. Malfoy, I finally got one over you, didn't I? " Speaking of shit and here he is.

"No, it's Granger still; unless you forgot my condition in the contract Malfoy" I said looking at him.

"You are forgetting that it is 'Malfoy-Granger' my dear wife" He said still in his delusional world.

"Actually contract said that our children will have that name, I get to keep my maiden name. " I said and first time I could see that he was getting the feel of the situation.

"What did you do with the original contract Granger?" He asked screaming and showing his true side. I knew the little shit won't change if anyone cut his balls off.

"Oh just a little tweaks here and there, and making sure Malfoy line dies with you without me going into Azkaban. World has seen too many Malfoy's if you ask me." I said like I was discussing weather.

"You see Malfoy when you signed that contract you made me joint owner of everything you have. Now you can not draw a single knut from your account without both of us consenting to it. I on the other hand transferred everything I own to my lovers account and she will get me anything I want. So technically you are broke."

"You cannot have a lover there is an infidelity clause in the contract." He said thinking that I was bluffing.

"Yeah….no. Actually you have infidelity clause. You cannot have sexual relationship with other woman besides your wife, not even a mistress according to Malfoy tradition, but I can have as many lovers as I want because I am a lesbian Malfoy. As it seems even your father was blind enough to let that slip. So you have two choices first spend rest of your life masturbating or become gay."

"But you have to provide for my every need, which covers sexual needs as well." He was grasping for the straws now.

"Actually since you are a 'Veela' it does not cover that. As a Veela your magic makes your mate to have sex with you which avoid confrontation afterwards. So Minister did not think it was important, as magic will make me have sex with you either way. But as I suspect you are not Veela I don't see that happening. I don't think you would like to go spouting that your wife does not fuck you to the world. And only thing which will give indication that we are not shagging each other is you dying, and I don't think that happening as well."

"How do you know that…?" He asked panicking.

"Oh come on Mafoy you saw me for seven years, do you really need to ask that." I snapped. He was silent which confirmed that he knew I was smart enough.

"But what about heir, we have to have a have a child or people will suspect. For that you have to have sex."

"Really, is that only thing going in your mind? Sex. For your information there is a procedure called artificial insemination. Where I can have a baby without a man fucking me, don't ask for details, they are beyond your understanding." I interrupted him when he looked like he wanted to say something "And Harry has agreed to do it for me."

"Why Potter and why not me?" He asked angrily. Showing his school grudge and proving that he was unable to grow up.

"My father will hear about this…" he said turning around to leave.

"Your father is dead Malfoy?" I said coldly.

"What?" He turned around so fast like there was a spring in his neck.

"I hired a muggle sniper who blew his head off after the wedding. Evidence will confirm that it was a common thief." I said and for the first time since our conversation started Malfoy looked terrified.

"Why would you do this to me, I loved you." He said on verge of crying.

"You tried to screw me Malfoy and I screwed you back. Your father was a killer he deserved to die. And you tried to force me in a marriage with you after the countless time I rejected you. I tried to believe you will grow up and be a better man, afterall Dumbledore died to protect your innocence but I have realized that vermin like you never grow up."

"So Draco Malfoy, have very happy lonely and poor life. You have no money until I say so, you would have sex with anyone but yourself for the rest of your life, you will have no friends because you married a mudblood so there is no one who would help you with money, and now even your deatheater dad is not there to protect you." I gave the final blow.

"I'll kill you bitch" He said drawing out his wand, but I was faster and before he knew it he was on the floor stunned and bound.

"Don't even think about it dear Husband, you know I am way stronger than you and if you hurt even a single hair on my body you and your mother will disappear forever. You don't want dear mommy to be hurt do you."

I would never hurt Narcissa. Harry and Teddy loved her too much. But ferret doesn't have to know that. And I could see the defeat in his eyes. Yes that was what I was aiming for.

I stood up and began leaving to meet my girlfriend.

"Spell will wear off in few minutes. And Draco….don't try to and tell anyone about this. Don't want people finding out how you got outsmarted by a Mudblood do you." I said before I apparated to my girlfriends flat

I was embraced by to lovely hands and kissed by the lips I that were just for me kissing them as soon as I steeped in the flat of my girlfriend.

"So how did it go" She asked when we separated for breathing.

"It went well. And now I want to have some raw adulterer sex with my girlfriend." I said huskily.

"ooohh you naughty girl you have been bad and deserve some punishment." She said leading me towards our bedroom.

Well I loved my life and no one was taking me away from hot busty blonde in my arms. I just had to tell her.

"I love you Lavender brown."

"And I love you Hermione Granger"

Fin.

An – do review guys, and if you have some new ideas that you want me write just let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN – I don't own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling_

_Warning - A little mature content ahead. Rape, sexual assault and graphic violence. Read at your own risk. You have been warned. A little OOC Hermione (come on what do you expect, it's Dramione. Even mention of pairing makes her OOC)_

_AN – There are some fics where Draco rapes Hermione, she becomes pregnant and they fall in love when he says the he was forced to do that. This is what I think will really happen._

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The one where Hermione Gets raped**_

_Hermione's POV_

_Ahhh my head hurts and someone please turn off the lights. Even with eyes closed it's bothering me. Where am I? Last thing I remember was Ron and Harry transfiguring Malfoy's clothes into a tutu dress and him dancing. I couldn't stop the smile coming to my lips._

_But why does my jaw hurt so much when I tried to smile and why I couldn't move it was like my body was bound with ropes. With that realization my eyes snapped open and reality came crashing down._

_We were captured by snatchers and brought to Malfoy manor. Where that crazy bitch belatrix tortured me. ( Ohh how I wished I had my wand so I could blow the bint's head off), then Dobby had come to our rescue but at the last minute I slipped and they left without me. And my world went black. At least Ron and Harry were safe._

_I was really disappointed that Malfoy in tutu was only a dream. With his girly body he might have been able to pull that look off. Pity everything good in life has to be in a dream or go down in the drain._

_I began assessing my situation. I was in the prison where Ron and Harry were kept previously. I was tied to the wall with shackles and chains. My body hurt badly from all the Crucios that the mad bitch had been throwing at me. Clothes were torn and I had been branded as Mudblood. All in all a normal day on the Horcrux hunt. Hope she gives me Ice-cream now to complete the day._

_There was not any escape route, and even if there was, I wasn't stupid enough to think that I will be able to get out of manor wandless. May be it was time for plan B._

_Suddenly door of the celler opened and Bellatrix entered, behind her was her coward of a nephew and the Malfoy elders._

"_Well, you finally decided to wake up Mudblood." Bellatrix said her eyes glinting madly._

"_Yeah, sleep comes hard on the stone floor, could you arrange for a mattress." I asked cheekily. Earning a slap from her._

"_You will stay within your boundaries Mudblood, now tell me where is Harry potter." She asked in a low dangerous voice._

"_Oh, you stupid delusional whore, are you born with a single brain cell or dark arts fried your no-good brain. Can't you see I am right in front of you, how the hell would I know that?"_

"_Crucio" she screamed just before I felt unimaginable pain in my body._

"_You will answer my question or you will not be able say anything at all" she said burning with rage._

"_Okay…okay…" I said gasping for breath and still a little shook up "Just tell me how much time has past since they left, so I can make an estimate of their where about." _

"_It's been three hours." Bellatrix answered._

"_Oh then both Ron and Harry must be preparing to double team you, and as disgusting as it sounds, I am looking forward to it." I answered testing her patience. As she was preparing to curse me again I started talking again._

"_Oh you don't want to do that now, as I recall correctly you have already contacted your master. And since he is still not here I will go ahead and assume that he is running some important errand and when he comes back what do you have to show him. News that you let Harry potter escape, that three teenagers broke into your vault and stole the Gryffindor sword and a dead muggleborn who could have been used to capture said Harry potter. You really don't think killing me is worth his anger do you." I knew Voldemort was a good leglimens and could find out about our horcrux hunt without much trouble so my hopes were that she gets mad enough to kill me or help arrives before Voldemort._

_But from looking at her I could say that I may have oversold my philosophy just a little bit._

"_Oh but there are other ways to break you apart from killing and torture, my little mudblood" She said madly grinning._

"_You do your worst Bella, my boys will tear down this place you won't have a place to hide when their done with you." I tried edging her._

"_Draco come over here" she gestured for her nephew who was in the corner." This is the time to prove your worth to our Lord. I want you to break the mudblood and find out where Potter boy is hiding." She said looking at me._

"_How..?" Malfoy asked but his mother realized what was going on._

"_I will not have my boy do something like that Bella. They are both just children..." Narcissa started screaming. When Bellatrix stuuned her._

"_Lucius, you know how important this is, this is your chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of dark lord. Send your wife to somewhere else with a house elf. I don't want her embarrassing me in front of our lord." Bellatrix said to Mr. Malfoy. He nodded and called a house elf to do just that._

_Then the crazy bitch turned to Draco and saw him gaping at her_

"_You're a boy and she is a girl, albeit an ugly one but you know what to do. It's not complex arithmacy boy." She said smiling crudely at him. Then he gulped and nodded looking at me. And she left us alone in the dungeon._

_He dropped his robes and started moving towards me. And as I had expected his body was more girly than mine. With hair slicked, he looked like an underdeveloped girl._

"_Don't do it Malfoy or you will gravely regret it afterwards" I warned him when he started removing my clothes._

"_Why don't you just tell her where Potter is? Then we will both be saved from doing this." He said trying to do what he was ordered to do._

"_And let the last hope of winning this war die, I don't think so Malfoy. And you know as well as I do that your crazy aunt will not let me go. So stop trying to fool me." I said trying to get out of his reach._

"_Then I must follow my orders." He was looking at me what I felt like love and I couldn't help gagging. "You know, I always like you Granger. You are fiery Mudblood and I am a pureblood cold prince. We were meant to be." And i emptied my stomach on the floor._

"_Don't worry my love I won't leave you like Potter and Weasel just because you are dirty. Let me make it as painless as possible." The bastard seemed to be enjoying this. Like if he wasn't forced then he would have volunteered for the job._

"_I am warning you Malfoy, this is your last chance. After this there is no turning back "I tried to stop him one last time but saw the look of lust in his eyes and I gave up._

_He line his penis with my vagina and gave a mighty push and_

"_Ahhhhhhhh… what the fuck is happening." He fell on the floor screaming. When he looked up at me I had adjusted my clothes and was pointing wand towards him. Kreacher was beside me with an evil glint in his eyes._

"_How did you….." He gasped still clutching his crotch._

"_House elves. Funny little beings aren't they. You show them a little compassion and they'll throw their life for you. Harry must've brought him" I said conversationally._

_There was a loud boom heard from above the dungeon._

"_Aw… they started without me. How rude." I answered his unasked question" Didn't I tell you that my boys will tear this place down to rescue me."_

"_What happened to me?" he asked trying to stop the bleeding._

"_You really didn't assume that I will go on a mission against death eaters without any prior preparation do you. I am aware of that as a girl there are more than one ways to torture me. So I researched and came across this ancient Indian curse. It's called 'The Sita Curse'. According to the legend Sita was the most beautiful and pure of the land. So to protect her from unwanted attention and advances she was blessed with a spell. This spell allowed only man who seta felt safe with to touch her. Any man touching her without her permission will be separated from that limb. So you see Draco you will never have a baby now." I said coldly._

"_Please save me, I was forced to do this. I will never willingly hurt you." Draco began crying like a little bitch, he was._

"_You know what Malfoy. I would have tried to save you if you would have done even a single thing to redeem yourself. Instead you kept giving reasons that you wanted to save your family. The things that you did in the name of saving your family makes me believe that you could stoop any level to do that." I said_

"_So you are saying I should not protect my family?" He screamed._

"_Of course you should. But this is war. I can't have someone like you stabbing the back because somebody threatened your family. If I let you go now, I may be condemning someone else or myself to death. You are like a younger version of Wormtail who was good at heart that time but betrayed his friends because self preservation was higher on the list. Now look how much of a menace he has become. He brought the Dark lord back. It's not who we are inside, but the things we do that defines us."_

"_Please save me. I deserve a second chance." He said as blood was not stopping and he was losing consciousness._

"_No, Regulus Black deserved a second chance, Sirus Black deserved a second chance, and Severus Snape deserved a second chance you on other hand deserve to die." I said and turned to leave_

_Draco Malfoy saw his father's head coming bouncing down the stairs before his world was taken over by darkness and a scream followed by thumping of feet._

"_Not fair guys. leave something for me…"_

_Fin_


	3. Chapter 3

AN – nothing belongs to me, Thank JK Rowling for creating this beautiful world on which this fanfic is based on.

AN – There are plenty stories where Hermione is married to one of the lead characters but cheats on them with Draco Malfoy. Following story is a reverse with her Married to Malfoy. Not Exactly Draco bashing. as I feel that cheating cannot be justified on any level. But account of how Draco will feel.

AN – I came across story of someone called MuslimBarbie explaining why Hermione will choose Draco over Harry and to an extent the author gave some interesting reasons and believable honest answers. But this is what I think will happen in the long run.

Chapter – 3

The one where Hermione cheats

Draco Malfoy was a very happy man. After months of planning and hard work and some help from his wife's influential friend's help he had managed to convince French wizard tycoons to invest in the new Broom Company that he was launching.

Since the end of the war, Malfoy family had taken huge hit because of their association with dark side. Of course his friends were in no better position than him. At least his mother's last honest act of saving Potter by lying to Voldemort had been their saving grace. Potter had testified in favor of His mother and him. Though his father was rotting in Azkaban, Draco wasn't very sympathetic with him. The bastard deserved at least that much.

It had broken his mother's heart to see her husband punished. But Potter had said in no uncertain terms that he will not save Lucius. In the end Draco was forced to take lordship of his fallen family.

But now was not the time to think about the past, as he wanted to share the good news with his wife and then with his mother.

If someone had told him in his Hogwarts day's that he will be married to Gryffindor bookworm Hermione Granger, he would have scoffed at them before booking a bed in st Mungos for them. But he was and for the love of Merlin couldn't believe how good she had been for his life

_Flashback_

"_What happened, Hermione said there was an emergency?" Harry Potter screamed entering the Headmaster's office looking frantic. _

_If the situation wasn't so grave someone might have laughed at his attire. He was wearing the apron he used while baking and looked like playing in the flour. _

_Everyone was surprised when instead of taking a high profile job in ministry or becoming an Auror or something big like that, the BWL has chosen to open a bakery in muggle London. His answer was that he was tired of doing what people expected him to do. I envied him for being able to break free from his shackles._

_He stopped yelling when he saw me sitting on the chair in front of Headmistress McGonagall and Auror Ron weasely standing by side taking notes. Granger was sitting next to me._

"_Malfoy, is everything alright." He asked looking around. Even after years both of our ego's won't let us be friends. We regarded each other with caution. Only reason he was even on civil terms with me was my mother, whom he respected very much and who was favourite Nana for his godson Teddy._

"_Mrs. Malfoy was attacked with the tripping jinx this afternoon by some hooligans. But something went wrong and she fell on the wrong side of the road broke her hipbone, a mild concussion and a panic attack." Weasely answered monotonously. Like my mother being hurt was not a big fact. He probably felt that way. _

_But seeing how wizarding folks treated the death eater families since the end of the war, someone can only gauge that situation was more serious than the prank. We were practically thrown out from the society. Only people whom we came in contact with were other Death eater families. No one will offer us jobs; we were banned from most of the clubs saying that they don't want killers in their establishments. The one's which allowed us charged heftily almost triple the amount for normal folks._

_Most of the pureblood families had come to standstill as everyone was treating us like dirt, and for the first time I realized how badly I treated potter and his friends and muggleborns. First time I wanted to scream that we are human as well and don't judge us from what our fathers did and we had no control on. Then my inner voice will say 'But isn't that what you did with them' making me feel ashamed of myself. I was brought out of my monologue by Potters voice._

"_What, again? When will people learn to let it go? Where is she?" He began rambling._

"_She is in the hospital wing Harry." Granger has gone up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. I didn't even realize she was not beside me anymore._

"_So why are we up here, shouldn't we be in hospital wing." He asked, already turning to leave._

"_Because I wanted to have a word with you Mr. Potter" A voice said and we all freezed, because it was none other than Albus freaking Dumbledore. I was mortified until I turned around to see a portrait of fallen Headmaster looking at us with the same annoying twinkle in his eyes._

"_Professor…?" Potter started to ask but he was cut off by McGonagall._

"_He wanted to speak with you Mr. Potter, as well as Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." She said_

_She got up and left with weasely in tow, he was glaring daggers at me and warned "Don't try anything stupid ferret, if I find even a hair of those to hurt I will make sure that you share a cell with your father in Azkaban." Well that confirms that he doesn't like me. As soon as we were alone we turned to Dumbledore with questions in our eyes._

"_Harry, Hermione let me start by saying thank you for saving our world and apologizing for forcing you to do something that no child should be forced to do." He said with his normal knowing voice._

"_We did what was right professor, but I am sure you didn't ask to see us just to tell that or you would have wanted to talk to Ron too." Granger said a little impatiently like she was dreading to hear something horrible._

"_Of course, . Despite the hardships that you suffered and sacrifices you two have made I am very ashamed to ask of you one more thing." Dumbledore said directly coming to the point. Guess this portrait doesn't have the ability to give the half truths._

"_Even though we have won a war against prejudice, a new confrontation threatens our world." This got both Potter and Granger's attention." Wizarding people are separating a large group of our world which can lead to history repeating itself."_

"_Are you talking about Pureblood's sir? Because I think, it is just a phase and wizarding world will soon enough forget about it. They just need some time to heal." Granger tried getting an answer as to why it was so important._

"_I don't think we have that luxury Ms. Granger, It may happen that animosity will increase with time or worse someone else will take Voldemort's place and present treatment of pureblood's will only convince them that Tom was right in his ways." He said sighing. _

_And I knew what he was talking about. When a muggleborn or halfblood failed to make a life in our world they had the option of going back in muggle world but for us this was the endgame. So when we were denied in our own world there was a possibility of retaliation. And Granger had come to the same conclusion._

"_So what do you want us to do sir?" Granger asked hesitantly with worst possible scenario's going through her head by the look on her face._

"_I want you to marry Mr. Malfoy here Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said calmly_

"_What?" Potter and I screamed at the same time, Granger was looking at the portrait with her mouth open. I guess this was beyond even her imagination._

"_Calm down.." Dumbledore tried to calm us down._

"_Don't you fucking tell me to calm down you old coot. This is beyond crazy. Why would she has to be married to Malfoy" Harry potter was beyond angry. He was reaching for his wand to burn down the portrait when Granger caught him and tried to reason with Dumbledore._

"_Professor how would me marrying Malfoy help.. I…I mean.." she was too shocked to form words._

"_People of the wizarding world will forgive the pureblood supremist wit time Ms. Granger but I am afraid it will be too late. You two marrying will give them a push. Seeing one of their heroes taking a step in forgiving purebloods will have a huge moral impact on them. I want you to show how easy it is to forgive if you are willing to. Pairing you will be perfect."_

_Potter was still glaring at headmaster and Granger was looking at him. I don't understand why he is making so much fuss about it. It's not like I will marry her, and no one can force me to. But then it hit me, Potter loved her. Not just loved her, he was in love with her and from the way she was looking at him, she probably felt the same._

_Suddenly prospect of marrying Granger and stealing away from BWL has gone up in my priority list._

"_Look at Narcissa, Harry. Today she is not in a fatal condition but who says it won't reach that level someday. We have to put a stop to it now before it goes out of hand. It will help in bringing our world closer." Dumbledore explained._

"_But why does it have to be Hermione…" Potter began arguing again with a little less hostility when Granger interrupted him._

"_I will do it Professor." she said and we both turned to her, surprised by the decision._

"_Hermione, you can't…" Potter started but she stopped him again._

"_It's okay Harry; I know what I am doing." She said and Potter hugged her almost too afraid to let her go._

"_Don't do this Hermione. Don't do this to me. I Lo…" He started his voice wavering._

"_Don't say it Harry. I know. But you saying it will make this harder for me. And I am begging you to let me do this." She said with tears in her eye._

"_Then why are you doing it…?" He screamed at her._

"_Because it's right thing to do?" she said calmly. Potter looked at her for the longest time and it very unreal to see two people looking at each other with so much passion. Where no words were needed and only a single soul existed which was torn in two bodies. That soul was screaming at them not to separate it from its other half._

_With one last nod at her and a blank look at me, Potter left. Message was clear he wanted me to take care of her._

_When I turned to Granger she was on her knees, face in her hand and trying not to cry. I did the only thing I can think of._

"_Silencio"_

_When she realized what I had done, Granger let go of her emotions and Hogwarts will tell you that there was a witch who loved and lost. Whose heart wrenching cry was heard even above the silencing spell._

_It was a while before she stopped crying, my spell had worn off some time ago, but she didn't need it._

_Flash back Ends_

My mother was ecstatic of course. She liked Hermione very much. We had a big wedding where most of the wizarding word was invited. Potter also came but left before we said our vows.

It's been three years now. And people still wonder why the BWL does not have any girlfriends. He is not seen in any parties. Only people who meet him are Weasely's and Longbottom.

But in a way grateful that Hermione made a choice to marry me. I didn't even realize when I started to fall for her. May it was her passion to bring Malfoy name to its previous glory again. How hard she worked towards that goal or how much she cared for my mother. She took all the responsibility of my mother's health in the time of sickness, how well she treated my friends, even those who didn't like her in the start.

But most of all, how she didn't resent me or hate me for doing this to her. How she was fully into this relationship. Yes was in love with her.

I entered into the house fully expecting her to be in the leaving room. But she was not there. As I crept towards our bedroom I heard…

Nothing.

Not a single sound.

And I realized what was happening. I silenced my shoes and crept towards my bedroom. When I reached door I casted a spying window spell which let me hear and see everything from other side but not other way round.

And my heart clenched at what I was dreading.

Potter was lying on top of my very naked wife. The pace at which he was going almost made my head spin. The passion and tenderness with which he kissed her made me want to cut off my manhood knowing that I will never have what those two have, with anyone. I was feeling many things

Rage

Envy

Sadness

And finally regret.

Regret at how foolish I had been.

_Flashback_

_After potter left the headmaster's office and Granger was done crying we sat in the chairs and granger cleared her throat._

"_Malfoy I know this is as awkward for me as it is for you. But I must ask you of one thing before we get married. I will give my hundred percent at being a good wife in the society. But I have condition. I… I will not…I mean… we will not have sex, at any point of our marriage. You have to make separate arrangements." She said her face heating up._

"_Miss Granger, surely for a healthy…" Dumbledore tried to say but she interrupted him._

"_What we do in our bedroom is no-one's concern Headmaster" She said glaring at the portrait. I wonder what Dumbledore had done to earn such a glare._

"_Okay, but are you sure it won't bother you having your husband sleeping around" I asked testing her resolve._

"_Don't worry Malfoy as long as you keep it away from our house and not do some stranger in front of me, I won't be bothered" she said attempting to smile._

_Somehow her being so casual about my adultery in future made my heart ache. Like what I do didn't matter much. But I ignored it._

_After we got married and were sitting on our wedding bed just few hours after the grand wedding, I decided to have a small talk with my bride._

" _Say Gra.. umm Hermione now that we are married, can you tell me why did you agreed to this crazy plan." I asked._

"_You know exactly why Malfoy, Dumbledore was very clear why we had to do this." She said trying to play it off._

"_You know that is not the only reason. You were against this, as much as Potter was. I want to know what changed." I said pressing for the answer._

"_For Harry…"she answered looking into nothingness. I waited for her to explain when she lowered her gaze and began speaking._

"_Harry is a very simple man Malfoy. Despite what you think of him, he never willingly hurt someone. Because of his childhood where he was blamed for the simplest of the things, he subconsciously began accepting blame for the things he couldn't control. Like sirius's death, his parents, Dumbledore and snape."_

"_So when Harry tried protesting about this plan, Dumbledore tried to emotionally blackmail him by using your mother as a scapegoat. If we had not done that and god forbid something were to happen to your mother or any pureblood it would have destroyed him. He already has enough survivors' guilt. But He was torn between his love for me and his own conscience, so I gave him an escape route. This is no way his head." She said wiping her eyes of some stray tears._

_I couldn't believe it. This woman was incredible. She gave up her own happiness for the man she loved; no wonder Potter loved her just as much. And even I respected her, just by spending few hours with her. Maybe muggleborns were really not that bad._

_Flashback Ends_

Suddenly Hermione was grunting and potter's pace increase even more. He was saying he loved her again and again and she was responding in the same manner. My eyes were tingling seeing what I could never have. But Malfoy's never cry.

After a while they both stopped moving and Potter rolled of her. When he covered her with sheets they just held each other tenderly and I could see her shoulders moving indicating that she was crying. She always cried after she had slept with him.

Why? You will ask

Well she was a bloody Gryffindor that's why. She felt guilty about cheating on her Manwhore of a husband who slept with anyone having breast and she knew everything about it.

How do I know about this?

Well it's not the first time they have been together and not the first time I have caught them. They don't know it of course. It will kill Granger if she found out I know about them.

Flashback.

_Few months had passed since our marriage. Potter had all but disappeared from wizarding world. There were some speculation but I doubted anything was true._

_Hermione had been working her ass off. Most of her money was getting used in charities and orphanages for children. Malfoy name was earning Goodwill in society at fast rate._

_Even I had working towards Muggleborns wellbeing supporting pro muggleborn and half blood laws._

_But somehow her façade of happiness broke when she came home tired from ministry. She had not been anyone, and I knew this because she was Hermione Granger. Only reason for her existence was to follow rules and help others. She truly earned the title of saint._

_I had been with many witches, and felt guilty as she wasn't getting any. So one night I decided to confront her. I was waiting in her bed, and she was in the bathroom freshening up._

"_Hello, Hermione." I said when she came out, drying her hair with towel._

"_Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked a little startled. We rarely interacted when alone._

"_I met weasely today. Thought you should know" When I saw her questioning look I went further." Potter is not doing well. He was found drunk in some muggle bar mumbling your name." I said looking at her." From what I have heard it has become a regular occurrence."_

"_Why are you telling me all this" she looked close to tears._

"_Because I wanted to let you know that he needs you." I held up my hand when she started to say something." I know you are not the cheating kind Hermione, but this is not exactly cheating. I am giving you the permission to be with him. And I am not exactly an ideal husband in this sham of a marriage."_

_When she looked in two minds I used my last resort._

"_At least go and see him, you haven't spoken to each other since our marriage. If not for yourself, do this for Him. For Harry"_

_Flashback Ends_

I still curse the moment I said her to go meet Potter. When she went, I don't know why but I followed her.

When Potter saw her he couldn't resist hugging her. Even by just hugging her he was looking more and more alive. They had talked for the longest time, coming to terms with the situation. Glad that they were able to be friends again but there was longing to be more than that and I could see that from my spying window.

They started meeting more and more. And it wasn't long before I saw them in her bed together. In the last few months I hadn't seen her so happy. I was jealous and was about to storm in when they finished and she started sobbing afterwards. That was probably their first time together.

That was the first time I realized that Hermione granger was living for others her whole life. But she was alive only in the arms of Harry potter.

For some reason I could not take those moments from her. She deserved this. They both did. And I just sat there until Potter got up to leave.

Sometimes I wonder if I had not forced her to go meet Potter that night. Would she have forgiven and accepted me. And answer comes that she had already forgiven me, but her heart will always belong to Harry Potter.

Call me a pervert, but I wait for these moments when she needs Harry Potter in her arms. Because as Potter get's up to dress. Only thing I wonder is

When will I see her alive again…

Fin.

_AN – Read and Review guys, it only takes a minute. If you have any suggestions please let me know_


	4. Chapter 4

AN – Harry potter does not belong to me, only following story does.

AN – I have been trying to bash Dramione plots, but over the months I have came to a startling realization that I cannot do it. The reason – Most of the Dramione fic's don't have a plot. They just jump into Ron suddenly becoming abusive, Hermione's friends being prats, Draco becoming sex god and apologizing to her, she becoming shallow and forgiving him because he is a sex god. This is a basic summary of a typical Dramione plot and I have nothing to work with. So finally I decided to take a new road. Hope you like it.

Chapter – 4

The one where Hermione makes a choice

Draco Malfoy was very happy.

The reason for his happiness you ask,

Well after months of playing a good guy, he had finally achieved what he was hoping for. He had managed to get the uptight Granger on his bed.

Well, not exactly as he would have wanted, where she was naked, screaming his name and him on top of her.

No. she was crying her eyes out. Explaining how Weasely had been a prat to her. Again.

This happened every one or two months. Everything going great with Weasely and Granger making doe eyes at each other, displaying how two people in love looked like and then Weasely would say something to make her mad, two of them will have a huge row, but Weasely will end up apologizing and she will forgive him. Disgusting really.

But this time ending of the story was going to change, because this time one element was missing, namely - Harry Potter.

Every time Weasely and Granger had a fight, she will go running to Potter, and he will always make her see the things from other point of view. Making her realize that maybe it was not Weasely's fault. But this time around he was in America carrying out his Convoy duties. So it was probably best time to increase the rift between the golden couple, so that no bridge can connect them again.

And Draco Malfoy will be there to collect the pieces of Gryffindor princess.

You see, Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. Since the Yule ball in fourth year he wanted to be with her. But conditions were not good for him to make a move. He had hoped when war ended that he will be finally able to ask her out but was utterly destroyed when he saw the two of them holding hands and leaning on each other for support in great hall.

He had hoped that this was some after war thing and they were just giving each other comfort. But it wasn't. There were times when they had almost broken apart but potter and Weasely had managed to rekindle the relationship.

So he had done what any Slytherine would have done. He had taken a step back and was waiting for the opportunity to win her over. He had started helping with the post war repairs, gotten out of his hearing by claiming that he was under aged at the time when he let the death-eaters in the castle, and finished his house arrest. He had apologized to golden trio, and Hermione had forgiven him to an extent. Potter and Weasely were always too suspicious of his motives but had to submit to Granger's wishes.

He had become her good friend. He helped her in the work, showed interest through her ranting periods, tolerated her friend and comforted her in the absence of Potter. And that is why she was here.

He really hated this kind of waiting and feeling second class every time she chose Weasely again. It was not for the lack of trying. He had told her after few months that he wanted to be with her, but she had just slapped him when he tried to kiss her and apparated away.

It had set back his plan a bit, but he had apologized and she had forgiven him out of pity.

But tonight he had a great plan. He had given her a mild lust potion in the tea. As soon as the effect starts, she won't be able to resist his charm. Undetectable lust potion, along with his sexy personality and seducing skills she will be shagging his brains out. Lust potion was mild so it will make her think it was her own free will, and she will leave the weasel, feeling guilty.

Yes a perfect plan. Now to put it in action.

"Granger, as much as like you soaking my bed with your tears, I would like to know the reason for this wet visit." Smooth Draco, don't give any inclination that you want her.

"Oh… I am… sorry Draco." She said hastily getting up and putting a drying spell on herself, dispelling all the water from rain she had come soaking in.

He almost laughed at the witch for taking that literally, but she had calmed down and speaking while drinking her tea and I couldn't stop smirking. Phase one complete.

"We went to my parent's house for dinner today" She started talking about her muggle parents who had returned to England, "Everything was fine, you know how much my parents adore Ron. So we were talking and…" she stopped talking and took a shuddering breath to stop the tears from falling "…we came to the topic of our future and Ron just kept staring at them. Saying that he hadn't thought about that and we were still young. Come on how much more time do you need to make up your mind about marrying them. We have been together for Four years, isn't that enough?" She was screaming and pacing now.

She was thinking of marrying the weasel. Now he had to pace his game. There was not much time left and this was his last shot.

"To be frank Granger, that does not surprise me. Weasel…y always was too immature for his age. I can bet my money on the fact that he is shagging some blonde right now, enjoying his hero status. That is probably why he is refusing to settle." Malfoy said throwing his first ace, and was very surprised to hear a laugh instead of an angry scream.

"Hahaha…haha…that is a good one Malfoy." She said between laughs

"What are you laughing about Granger." Malfoy said getting irritated.

"Oh come on. That is probably one of the most ridiculous theories. If Ron had been cheating on me, I would have known. He is horrible at lying and if had found someone he would have probably broken up with me. He is not some heartless cold Snake to lead on the person who loves him." She said.

"I don't get it, why are you so sure. It's not like it will be the first time Weasely will abandon you." Malfoy said hitting a nerve.

"I trust him on the same principle I trust you Malfoy, it was a very long time ago that he abandoned me, about the same time you led a group of murderous Death eaters in school full of children, and I am pretty sure what you did was more horrible than him." She said throwing him a smile. The witch was smart.

" When he looks in my eyes and say's he loves me, I believe him." She said blissfully "And it may have something to do with the mild truth serum I give him through his butterbeer after his every trip." She explained further blushing.

"Granger.." I said scandalized, and keeping the smirk off my face. This was another thing which can be used against her tomorrow.

"It doesn't matter. He probably knows about it and since he does not have anything to hide complies with me so I can rest my demons." She answered the unasked question shrugging.

Time to change tactics

"I don't know why you put up with someone like him. He is immature, has a bad eating habits, and has been treating you badly since you guys were eleven." Draco said buying his time till the potion started showing effects.

"You have been bullying us since eleven Malfoy. If you deserve a second chance, my best friend sure does deserve more than you from me. And as far as immaturity is concerned, you probably haven't seen him now a days, he had become a lot more sensitive towards me since that night in Malfoy Manor when you're crazy aunt tortured me. Our fights now have more to do with the fact that we are a couple now and expect more from each other and I am sure as Ron had matured as my best friend, he will learn to become a best boyfriend."

"That does not make any sense Granger" Malfoy said looking at her flushed face, yes the potion was starting its effects now.

"Amongst three of us Ron has the most growth potential Malfoy. Yes he did more mistakes than Harry and I , but main thing was he always came back after he realized his mistake. Isn't that the point of doing mistakes, that you correct them as soon as you realize something was wrong." She explained with a small smile.

"What about the future. What if he became abusive and hitting you. He certainly has some anger issues now." Malfoy said giving his final argument.

"Ron is the sweetest person I know Malfoy. I know he has some blow up's regarding his anger in the past. But when he holds me close, it's always like he is afraid of breaking me, like I am the most fragile thing in the world. He will never hit me purposely."

"I remember this particular time when everyone was playing a pick up quidditch match and I was just watching. Ron was the beater. Everything was going well when all of a sudden I was hit by the bludger that Ron had missed. He flew down to me before anyone had chance to see what happened and apparated me to st Mungo's. Later I came to know that he had beaten his hand with the bludger bat saying he failed to protect me again. It took me three months just to convince him to play again. He was never good with words Draco, he just did things to show that he cared. He sacrificed himself in first year on chessboard, fought a werewoulf in third year, he does not know but I could hear him all the time when he came to visit in the night when I was petrified. Makes me pepper up potion when I came from work, even though he himself is tired, spends time with my parents when I couldn't." She was crying now.

"It's ok Granger, but still he is hesitating to commit for a long term relationship. May be you should give someone else a try, someone who truly deserves you and sure about your relationship." Draco said stepping towards her while removing his shirt.

His first plan to use her vulnerable state to increase the rift between the two had failed horribly. So next step was to use his sexy body to seduce her.

"What are you doing Malfoy, GET AWAY FROM ME." She said stepping away from him and towards the window.

She was breathing heavily, and her face was flushed. The potion was fully affecting her. But even with so heavily under the potion she was looking at him like he was piece of crap. And that hurt the Malfoy pride very much, that may have been because of the weight he was gaining around the waist. He was really getting out of shape, was balding at the centre of head. Contrary to what Malfoy thought he was no sex god, no women in the wizarding world wanted to date the wizard who had once supported the dark side. Not even his previous girlfriend Pansy who had managed to get Harry potter to be her bed mate.

So Malfoy had deluded himself into thinking that he was in love with Granger and thought he can be with her.

Bad luck for him, because said witch, who was also the most desirable witch in England was looking at her boyfriend through the window.

Boyfriend, who was on his knees in the rain holding in his hand a box, which she guessed contained the engagement ring.

She ran down ignoring the protest from blonde potbellied half naked man and launched herself at her boyfriend.

"Yes..yes..yes, a thousand times yes." She was screaming in the arms of Ronald Weasely who was grinning ear to ear.

"I am sorry for upsetting you Hermione. I had planned to ask you, but was waiting for your birthday to give you the surprise. I wanted everyone to be there. Only Harry knew about this. He helped select the ri…" Ron's rambling was cut off by the hungry kiss that his very wet girlfriend was giving him (pun intended).

"Ron if you don't apparate us to our flat and fuck my brains out, we might end up giving people a show." She said huskily while showering him with kisses.

"Hermione what has gotten into you, maybe we should get you some… what the hell is wrong with me, why I am I saying no to sex." Ron said realizing what he was saying.

They both apparated away leaving a very angry Draco Malfoy in their wake.

Looks like Hermione Granger had made her choice long time ago.

AN – Guys I really need your inputs on this, as this was my first time writing someone in bad light, And writing Draco in worse than he already is a very hard.

AN – I am a Harmony shipper so, writing Harmony was probably easier as there are many moments that can be used from books. But Romione was probably harder. So tell me how it was.


	5. Chapter 5

AN – Every recognizable character belongs to JK. I only wrote this particular story

AN – Sorry for the delay, I had to submit one important report in school. But it is done now so here is the new chapter.

**Chapter 5**

**The one with the Heads**

Hermione Granger was a proud witch.

Well, why shouldn't she.

She was the holder of Order of Merlin first class; she had been offered various positions even before completion of seventh year; she was the war heroine and one of the most desirable witch in England; She had found her parents and restored their memories. But most important of all

She had been awarded title of Head girl.

Yes. That was definitely a greater honor than stupid Order of Merlin.

She couldn't show off that certificate as subtly as the Head girl batch on her chest.

But at the moment she was in hurry. She has been called by Headmistress McGonagall to her office after the feast. Hermione was worried; she hadn't seen Ron or Harry whole summer as she wanted to spend time with her parents. But they were not in the train and were absent from the feast as well. Knowing Ron, something life threatening must have happened for him to miss the dinner.

Maybe some rogue death eater had captured them and was torturing them right at this moment. She will go and find them as soon as her talk with McGonagall was done. Till then the poor bastards have to endure some crucio's.

Yes, duty came first.

When she came face to face with the guarding statue, it came to her mind that she didn't know the password.

She was not good at guessing game. Exact solution was her thing. But everything has a first time right. So she did just that.

Dumbledore kept password as muggle candy, because he loved them. So may be McGonagall would keep password as…

"Tom cat"

Hermione said confidently, and was surprised when the Gargoyle stepped aside laughing his arse off.

"Miss Granger, I am glad you guessed the password. I just remembered I forgot to give it to you." McGonagall said coming down the stairs. The laughing voice was heard in the background.

Hermione turned to give the evil glare to Gargoyle, who just kept laughing. Creepy little bugger. She will blast him off when she became the Headmistress.

"Come with me Miss Granger, we have a very delicate matter to discuss." McGonagall said leading her into the office.

When Hermione entered she was shocked to see she wasn't the only student there.

Well, people trying to steal her glory were going to die a very painful death. Perhaps the new magical candy she was working on will do the trick. I t will corrode their teeth and they won't be able to eat their favorites food and die of cravings.

Her plans however came to a grinding halt when she saw who three of the potential victims were.

There were her two friends Harry, Ron alongside Nevil and a pile of shit with blonde hair named Draco Malfoy.

"Where have you guys been, I was searching everywhere." Hermione said hugging Ron so that his eyes were near her Headgirl batch, which coincidently happened to be on her chest.

"As much as I like your breasts love, I don't want to give ferret a show" Ron said untangling himself from his girlfriend's arms.

Hermione reluctantly let go of the tall redhead and turned to see her other best friend who was bound to chair with his mouth shut.

"Harry, why are you bound like that? Is Luna Here?" Hermione said ripping off the tape from his mouth.

"Ow…watch it Hermione." Harry said glaring at her "…and don't insult my girlfriend's choice. This is too flimsy for our taste."

"So why are we here?" Hermione asked sitting in the extra chair instead of freeing Harry.

"Let me explain that Miss Granger" McGonagall said suddenly appearing on her chair.

"You see, we have to select the Head boy and Head girl. But problem is that during your period of being prefect, there have been three Headmasters. Now all three of us have to come to a consensus about those two positions." McGonagall explained.

"Nooooo… you can't take my batch back. There is no one else who deserves it more than me. You are going to have to take it from my dead body" Hermione started screaming hysterically.

"Your position as Headgirl is not in any trouble Miss Granger. Albus, Severus and I have all agreed that you are the best person for the Headgirl position. What we have different opinions is about the Headboy. We all have our opinions and none of us is ready to back down but since you are the one who has to work with Headboy we want you to make choice amongst our candidates." McGonagall said calmly.

"So why is Malfoy here?" Hermione asked looking pointedly at Snape's portrait.

"Don't look at me you idiot girl. Even I am not stupid or biased enough to choose Malfoy as a head. The boy needs to shove his wand up his arse just to pretend that he has a backbone." Snape said sneering.

"Actually Professor Snape chose Mr. Longbottom here. He thinks that Nevil has been showing the potential to become a leader. Professor Dumbledore thinks that either Harry or Ron will be a good choice. The added responsibilities may be good for their future growth. It was I who nominated Mr. Malfoy" McGonagall explained.

Hermione just looked at her with a blank expression, thinking that maybe Dumbledore's lunatic nature was passed down from generation of Headmasters and maybe it was contagious with the position. Yes like that curse on Defense against dark arts teacher position. Finally she could not find a single reason why Draco Malfoy should be Headboy and asked

"Why?"

"Because he is popular of course, and pretty, and dreamy with his blonde hair, also don't you just like when he calls you Mud blood humorously. And I have done a survey Miss Granger; more than forty thousand fan fiction writers out there portray him as Headboy without any possible explanation. Why should I be the only one to give it to you?" She said huffing.

"Huh…" Was the only thing Hermione could say in return.

"Oh come on, give me a break. Surely being good-looking fits into the criteria of being a Headboy. In these difficult times after the war, we have to be shallow enough to forget our friends and sleep with enemy miss Granger. That is true house unity we are trying portray here. Forget that he tried to kill you three times. I mean your lives are not more important than showing people that Malfoy has changed." McGonagall said looking pityingly at Malfoy who was nodding in understanding. Snape was sneering, Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes, Harry was trying not to laugh and Ron was just trying to cop a feel of her tight bum discretely.

"Come on Hermione choose me, you know the Heads have their own rooms. I can think several ways to utilize that privilege." Ron said rubbing his arm which was on Hermione's bum and which was just pinched by his uptight girlfriend.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron. You really don't want this position. In these times it is going to be lot of work, and I am sure you would much rather prefer playing Quidditch than running around whiny eleven year olds. "Hermione said looking at Ron. He looked disappointed that she didn't want him as Headboy so she hugged him again.

"Come on Ron, who said we still could not use my private room. And I will make it up to you this evening." Hermione said under her breath smiling mischievously at him.

Ron got her meaning and quickly left from the office giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. After he left she turned to her other best friend who was still tied to the chair but was a little calm now that she was there.

"So mind telling me why you are tied to the chair?" She asked still not freeing him and sitting on her own chair.

"Well, you can thank the old bastard for this. He abducted me from my compartment in the train…" Harry started.

"Don't lie to me Harry, I was on the train and never saw you and Ron. And Dumbledore is dead, how in the bloody world did he kidnap you." Hermione asked searching for details.

"…Umm, you see I was with Luna, and we were having some private time before Hogwarts. When suddenly Winky turned up in the compartment and brought me here" Harry said explaining.

"You were with Luna, Alone, and still fully clothed?" She asked smirking.

"Nah… Glamour's" Harry said indicating that he was in fact naked underneath the glamour of clothes. He had started strapping his wand to the right arm at all times after the war.

"So why you are still tied? You have elder wand, don't you? You could have easily gotten out." She asked confused as to why he was still there.

"Winky threatened me that if I come out of the office before Headboy is chosen she will marry Kreacher and come home with his baby. And I don't want Dobby crying in his grave. Also can't ignore the fact that I am bloody tired of that old bugger. So I am here until you chose a Headboy or reject me." He said with a bored tone.

"So you want to be the Headboy or not?" She asked curiously.

"Of course not, I want to have fun this year. Go on dates, play Quidditch and play pranks. And being a Headboy morally prevents me from doing non productive work…" Harry was rambling when he was cut off by Dumbledore

"But Harry it's for the greater good…" Dumbledore started but was cut off by four angry voices.

"Enough with the greater good crap old man." Harry, Hermione, McGonagall and Snape were all giving the death glare to former Headmaster. Whose eyes lost the twinkle only to be replaced by tears and he ran away from his frame screaming

"wahhhh… Nobody loves me." Yes, Dumbledore really was a whiny little bitch.

Hermione just shook her head and turned to Harry, freeing him with the wave of her wand.

"Since you are not really interested in the position, you might as well leave Harry." Hermione said and Harry left after giving her the one armed awkward hug.

"Now that you have eliminated the dunderheads, I implore you to select Mr. Longbottom as Head Miss Granger." Snape said looking at her.

"You are supposed to be my Godfather, why are you supporting him and not me. Haven't I suffered enough?" Malfoy started screaming.

"Stop with the whining you buffoon. It's pathetic. And don't use 'suffering' card on me, I have seen worse and will not give any pity." Snape said sneering at Malfoy.

"If you are saying I cannot be the Headboy because of sixth year or my dark mark then let me remind you that I was underage at that time." Malfoy said defending himself.

"You were almost seventeen when you tried to kill a man three times Malfoy. Few days here and there does not make you immature. Your innocence is because of your incompetence not morals. Had Potter not been there, you would be murderer of two people already." Snape said with bitter taste coming to his mouth while praising a Potter.

"But…" Malfoy started but was cut off by Hermione.

"And you have no compassion for anyone but yourself. You staged a murder of innocent beast at the age of thirteen, only because your ego was hurt." Hermione said remembering Buckbeak.

"I warned you about the death eaters in the Quidditch world cup and also saved you guys in the Malfoy manor." Malfoy said emphasizing his heroics.

"You came to gloat at the time of World cup Malfoy. You just wanted to say I told you so when we were hurt. And don't you dare say you saved us in the Malfoy manor. What you did was just create a doubt in the mind of your bitch of an aunt. By saying that you don't know if it was us, you just saved your conscience. So even if we died there you could sleep at night saying to yourself that you were not the reason for our death. But what actually happened was your aunt had no reason to believe that it wasn't us. We became disposable to her. Don't you remember how much she tortured us?" Hermione said screaming.

"Then what did you expect me to do, let my family die for you." Malfoy began screaming.

"Oh, cut the crap Malfoy. If Voldemort or Bellatrix would have wanted to kill you then your whole family would have been dead a long time ago. You know as well as I do that Voldemort would not have used elaborate reason of killing Dumbledore to get rid of you. Malfoy family was indispensable to him. And your aunt was never a threat to you." Hermione said in a cold voice.

"But I changed, Ministry declared me innocent." Malfoy said knowing that he was cornered in the logic.

"We know how Ministry works; their opinions don't matter to me. And as far as you changing, it's the biggest joke I have heard. You are so selfish that you tried to compromise the last hope against Voldemort just because he had your wand. Your change of sides and character was forced on you Malfoy. You changed because you had no choice or backbone to carry on with your shitty opinions." Hermione was seething now.

"My opinions were forced on me by my father. He used to torture me if I didn't follow his wishes." Malfoy tried using the sympathy card.

"At least try and make up a better lie Malfoy. Your father, as much as a bastard he was, cared about his family. Or he would have left you to die the moment he realized that Voldemort was back. He never tortured you. And even if he did, I don't think a death eater would be interested in his son's school rivalry. And whatever you were inside was what you showed to us throughout the ten months each year." Hermione said uninterestedly.

"Every one deserves a second chance. Even Snape got one and he was a marked death eater." Malfoy said spitefully.

"And this is the reason you don't deserve that second chance Malfoy. You think that world owes you that second chance, you are not ashamed of what you did. You just want people to forgive and forget which will not happen in my watch unless you realize how big mistakes you made." Hermione turned around declaring that she was finished with him.

"And I never got second chance Mr. Malfoy. I suffered for my mistakes till I died. Still people hate me. Only comforting fact is that I convinced people who mattered that I have done everything I could to change." Snape became quite.

While leaving the office Malfoy heard McGonagall and Hermione congratulating Longbottom on being the Headboy, and couldn't help but wonder

_What did I do wrong?_

AN – just crossed 1500 views, for a novice writer like me it's a great achievement. Though I would have liked reviews in that proportion, I still appreciate your support. Thank you all.


End file.
